Hitman
Hitman (also known as Hitman: Codename 47) is an American film directed by IO Interactive. It is the first film in the Hitman franchise. 'TAGLINES: ' ''A Licence To Kill For. '' PLOT: The film begins with Agent 47 waking up and being ordered, by a voice from a loudspeaker, to perform various tasks, such as scaling obstacles, changing clothes and using weaponry. This serves as the training level of the game. When 47 reaches the end, he kills a guard and takes his clothes in order to escape. The man using the loudspeaker sees this on a surveillance camera, sits back, and laughs, as he has deliberately set up 47's escape. One year later, 47 is a professional assassin in the employ of the International Contract Agency (ICA), briefed by his controller Diana Burnwood. 47 is sent around the globe on a series of missions to eliminate four global criminal masterminds: Lee Hong, leader of the Red Dragon Triad in Hong Kong; Pablo Belisario Ochoa, a Colombian drug lord Franz Fuchs, an Austrian terrorist; and Arkadij Jegorov (aka Boris), a notorious weapons smuggler and gunrunner. Throughout his assassination missions 47 collects letters written to his targets by the other targets, suggesting that these four people somehow know each other. Furthermore, all four of his targets were once part of the French Foreign Legion at about the same time and seem to contact each other regarding an experimental human. The letters also mention a mutual friend among the men, 'Professor' Ort-Meyer. 47 is then alerted by Diana that the clients who ordered the assassinations are the same person, and that this person has ordered one final assassination in which he is to kill Odon Kovacs, a doctor at a sanatorium in Satu Mare, Romania. When 47 checks in, 'Professor' Ort-Meyer is revealed to be the man behind the voice and calls the police. A heavily-armed SWAT unit storms in and sweeps the building for 47. After slaying his target, 47 infiltrates deeper and learns the truth behind his existence: 47 is the result of a cloning experiment which combined the genetic material of each of his four previous targets (Lee Hong, Pablo Ochoa, Franz Fuchs, and Arkadij Jegorov), plus Dr. Ort-Meyer's own. The experiments were in the pursuit of creating a flawless human being. Ort-Meyer engineered 47's escape from the asylum in order to test his performance in the outside world. It is implied that Ort-Meyer ordered the assassinations on his associates because they wanted to use the clones for their own purposes, which Ort-Meyer was unwilling to allow. With the help of Agent Smith, who is being held in the sanitarium, 47 uncovers a sophisticated lab beneath the hospital. In response, Ort-Meyer unleashes a squad of "Mr. 48s", an improved, mindlessly loyal series of clones. 47 defeats the clones and confronts Ort-Meyer. 47 has the option of killing Ort-Meyer right away or hesitating, a choice which will determine the game ending. When 47 bursts into the Doctor's lab, Ort-Meyer first mistakes him for another 48. Ort Meyer tries to shoot 47 with a shotgun, but he is able to prevent that. 47 shoots Ort-Meyer, the Doctor will stumble to the floor and mutter, "I didn't even recognize my own son." 47 kneels down to Ort-Meyer, then forcefully breaks his neck. RECEPTION: The film was received well by the public and was premiered at the Cannes Film Festival in 2000. The film met box-offices resulting in a sequel which was resulted some years later. Director IO Interactive was also awarded with prices after the release of the film. MPAA list to Hitman: Codename 47.